


U-17 World Cup

by Lolonyo



Category: Haikyuu!!, Hunter X Hunter, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolonyo/pseuds/Lolonyo
Summary: After getting kicked out of the U-17 camp Ryoma Echizen joins the Spain team and starts showcasing his new sets of techniques he's never shown to anyone before. Also his love life is in full bloom with the least person he’s expected it to be with.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Echizen Ryouma/Fuji Shuusuke, Gon Freecs & Kurapika, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Kuroko Tetsuya, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kise Ryouta/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroko Tetsuya/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	U-17 World Cup

"Hey Ryoma, do you want to go to America with me?" Ryoma asked looking at his little brother 

Ryoma stopped his solo training catching the ball coming towards him

"What for?" Ryoma asked

"To join the team of course" Ryoga said 

"No" Ryoma said serving the ball and started hitting it against the wall

"No? So you're staying in Japan?" Ryoga asked 

"No" Ryoma said 

"Then what are you going to do?" Ryoga asked

"I got an invitation to join Spain and the old man accepted it without me knowing, so I'm leaving for Australia tonight" Ryoma said hitting the harder and faster each time it bounced back from the wall

"Mhm so what you're saying is you've accepted the invitation too and you're joining the enemy team?" Ryoga asked

"Yeah,I have a lot of people to beat including you" ryoma said catching the ball with his racket 

"This time around, I'm not going to hold anything back" Ryoma said turning to face his brother 

"That's a good look in your eyes" Ryoga said "okay then it's decided, we'll meet each other on the court"

"Yeah" Ryoma said 

"Until later then Ryoma" Ryoga said heading for the gate 

Ryoma walked toward the house

"Hey old man" Ryoma said 

"Huh?" Nanjiro said looking up from reading the magazine 

"Let's play" Ryoma said 

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to the airport?" Nanjiro asked 

"I'm ready" Ryoma said 

"Mhm, okay I guess I can do it this one time" Nanjiro said standing up while also picking up his racket 

"Ryoma, the taxi is here let's get going" nanako said 

"Looks like you're outta lucky" Nanjiro said sitting back down

"Tch" Ryoma clicked his tongue, he went to pick up his bags with were at the door and headed out along side nanako 

"Is it okay to leave without saying anything?" Nanako asked 

"It's fine" Ryoma said entering the taxi

The two cousin sat in silence as they headed for the airport, they arrived just in time for Ryoma to check in 

"Do your best" nanako said giving ryoma a hug 

"Yes" he mumbled before getting in line

10 hours later after the flight left Japan, Ryoma landed in Australia. He had to get a hotel room near the airport since his teammates where arriving the following day. While walking towards the exit of the airport Ryoma spotted an all too familiar face 

"Tezuka" ryoma said stopping right in front of the group

Tezuka looked at Ryoma "echizen" he said nodding 

"So you're with Germany" Ryoma said 

"Yes" tezuka said 

"Mhm" Ryoma hummed 

"You guys know each other?" One of Tezuka's teammates asked 

"He's from seigaku" Tezuka said

"Oh" he said 

"What are you doing here all alone? Are you lost?" Tezuka asked 

"No, I'm waiting for my teammates" Ryoma said 

"I see" tezuka said 

"Did they leave alone to go shopping? I'm Luis by the way" the previous person spoke again

"No, they aren't here yet" Ryoma said 

"What does that mean?" Luis asked 

Ryoma sighed not really interested in answering the question 

"I'll be going now, see you later captain" Ryoma said walking out the airport, he got on a taxi outside and gave the person the address of where he was going to 

After five minutes they've arrived, ryoma paid the driver and went to check in at the front desk before up to his room to settle in

"Let's call it a day" Ryoma mumbled jumping onto the bed and immediately fell asleep

When he woke up the following day, Ryoma took a shower and got changed into ripped jean and a shirt with sneakers. He order room service and had his breakfast after that he went downstairs with his racket bag in hand to the hotel tennis courts.

He headed straight to the tennis wall and started hitting his ball against the wall, he increased his speed each time and the amount of force he applied on the ball soon he started add another tennis ball into the mix increasing the difficulty level and made him run from one side to the other at a fast rate since he was hitting the balls fast too. In the end Ryoma was jumbling seven balls that were returning to him at a fast rate and with power.

A crowd started gathering around him and some people started to record Ryoma. After sometime Ryoma caught all the ball deciding to stop there. 

"This is not fun" he mumbled in English throwing the balls in his bag

"Hey you, I like your style. You would mind playing me?" Someone from the crowd said 

Ryoma turned around to see a blue haired teen 

"Are you good? I only play with people who are good" Ryoma said 

"Let's find out" the person said "I'm Ben by the way" 

"Ryoma" ryoma said as the two walked towards an open court 

"You can serve" Ben said 

"Okay" Ryoma mumbled serving a twist serve that was easily returned by Ben 

"15- love" Ben said 

"Mhm" Ryoma hummed, he did the twist serve yet again and Ben returned it 

"30- love" Ben said serving the ball

The ball was behind Ryoma before he could react to it

"40- love" Ben said

"Which country are you with?" Ryoma asked looking at the mark the ball left 

"Russia" Ben said 

"I see" ryoma said 

"Here I come" Ben said serving yet again but this time Ryoma returned it 

"Wow so you can return it" Ben said hitting the ball back 

Ryoma used the super rising shot only for it to go past him

"1-0" Ben said 

"You're quiet interesting, I'll be waiting for you in the tournament" Ryoma said picking up his bag

"What? Are you running away?" Ben asked 

"No. I just don't have any interest in playing you right now" ryoma said putting his hands in his pocket 

"You're totally running away" Ben whined 

"It'll be stupid of me to show my enemy what I'm capable of and give them time to find a counter attack" Ryoma said 

"Ehh? Well I guess you're right. That makes sense" Ben said going deep in thought 

"Ryoma started walking away, he weren't back to his room to have another shower. He changed into black overalls and a white shirt underneath, one side of the overall was unclipped. Ryoma finished off the outfit with a pair of non lensed glasses also side his white sneakers with the signature R on it. After changing he took his stuff and went downstairs to checkout 

"That's him" 

Ryoma turned to see Ben pointing at him while looking at the guy beside him

"You must be Ryoma, our little guy here has taken great interest in you" the person said 

"I'd like for you to meet my captain Adrian" Ben said 

"Hello" ryoma said 

"I hope Ben wasn't too much trouble for you, he likes going up against strong opponents and he identified you as strong" Adrian said 

"Okay" ryoma said "I have to get going now" he said turning around and headed to the door

He got into the taxi waiting outside and headed back to the airport. He sat down at a bench near the exit his teammates will be using

"Finally!" Ryoma heard someone say after about 30 minutes of seating at the bench 

He looked to see a group with Spain flag imprinted on their clothes 

"Hey" Ryoma said walking up to the group

"Who are you?" The orange haired teen asked 

"Oh that's right, everyone I'd like to introduce to you our additional player Ryoma Echizen" the coach Nicholas said 

"Hello" ryoma said 

"Let's go to our hotel, we'll do our introductions when we get there" Nicholas said 

The group went together and got into the bus waiting for them outside, Ryoma sat beside Nicholas who was telling him how amazing it was that he joined their team.

Speaking about the team, it was filled with a bunch of loud people which irritated Ryoma but he decided to bite his tongue and not say anything 

"We are here" Nicholas said after around an hour and a half in the bus 

Everyone got out the bus and went to wait in the hotel lobby while waiting for Nicholas to sign in

"Okay everyone we have the 10th floor all to ourselves" Nicholas said which caused most people in the group to shout in ecstasy 

"Hold your horses, we aren't the only team staying here. There's four other teams staying here two are on the 9th and 8th floors and the other two are on the 11th and 12th floors" Nicholas said 

"That's bound to happen since this is the nicest hotel that literally near everything" the female named Sofia said 

"That's true, anyway let's get to the 10th floor and we'll do our introductions there" Nicholas said the group split into three mini groups since they won't be able all fit together in the elevator with the bunch of bags they are holding. Once everyone was on the 10th floor Nicholas introduced the team to Ryoma.

"Meet our main third doubles pair kurapika and leorio, they may disagree sometimes but they are really good pair on the court, they are known as the odd pair" Nicholas said 

"Hello, I'm kurapika I'm a serve and volley player nice to meet you" Kurapika said 

"And I'm leorio the baseliner, welcome to the team" leorio said 

"Moving on to our second double pair they are know as the freaky pair" Nicholas said "I'd like for you to meet Hinata and Kageyama" 

"Hi! I'm Hinata it's nice to meet you" Hinata said looking really excited 

"I'm kageyama nice to meet you" kageyama said 

"Our number 1 pair known as the two faced pair is Killua and Gon, they are nice but once you piss them off they turn into completely different people" Nicholas said 

"Yo" killua said 

"Hi, I'm Gon it's nice to meet you" Gon said 

"And this is our backup pair, also known as the crazy pair Kise and Kuroko" Nicholas said 

"Heeyyy" kise said grinning 

"It's nice to meet you, let's get along" kuroko said nodding at Ryoma 

"Our first singles player and captain of the team is Akashi" Nicholas said 

Akashi nodded towards Ryoma acknowledging his presence 

"Our second singles player is Oikawa" Nicholas said 

"Hey there" Oikawa said 

"And that Kenma, he's a backup for the singles player" Nicholas said 

"Hi" kenma mumbled while focusing on his ds 

"You'll probably play third singles but we sometimes switch the order so it's not guaranteed" Nicholas said 

"Okay" ryoma mumbled 

"Also meet our club managers Sophia and Isabella" Nicholas said pointing at the two females 

"Hello" Sophia said 

"Welcome to the team" Isabella said 

"Mhm" ryoma hummed 

"There's two other coaches who'll be joining us tomorrow their names are Samuel and Emma" Nicholas said 

"Okay" Ryoma mumbled 

"Okay, now that we are done with the introductions let me give you the keys to your rooms. The doubles player and the managers will be sharing a room with their partner and the singles player will have a room to themselves" Nicholas said giving everyone a key card

"Okay, you can do whatever you want for the rest of the day, you're free tomorrow too but starting Monday it's business. The U-17 World Cup is starting in two weeks" Nicholas said 

"Okay" every said and went to their room, the rooms with even numbers where on the right and the ones with odd numbers where on the left 

Room 1001: Sophia & Isabella  
Room 1002: Nicholas  
Room: 1003: Emma  
Room: 1004: Samuel  
Room 1005: Leorio & Kurapika  
Room 1006: Kenma  
Room 1007: Hinata & Kageyama  
Room 1008: Killua & Gon  
Room 1009: Akashi  
Room: 1010: Ryoma  
Room 1011: Kise & Kuroko  
Room 1012: Oikawa


End file.
